


Not so Perfect

by jupitcr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Margaery x Sansa, sansa and margaery, sansaery, uwu i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr
Summary: Margaery helps Sansa get ready for another dull day in King's Landing.





	Not so Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i love sansaery so much hehe... heres another terribly written fic :)
> 
> inspired by multiple songs; including:  
> \+ 'baby you're worth it' by kina  
> \+ 'video games' by lana del rey

It was a warm mid-summer morning. The curtains of the chamber lightly swayed around as a breeze swept through the open windows. Sansa Stark sat in front of her dressing mirror as a handmaiden twisted and tied pieces of her soft, silky auburn hair into a variety of shapes.

Sansa quietly sighed to herself. She wondered what today would bring her - as it could be another stroll around the same old, elegant gardens, another tormenting from the Lannisters (especially Joffrey) or staying inside and dreading the loss and disappearance of her family. 

There was a knock at the door. Her handmaiden silently excused herself and paced towards the door. She opened the door and in came a girl with curly brown hair and bewitching light-blue eyes. The girl wore a light-blue dress that had a plunging neckline which exposed her soft, smooth skin. She nodded at the handmaiden to be excused and to leave the chambers.

'I'm sorry to bother you, but I believe we have not met.' she smiled, 'I'm Margaery of House Tyrell, and soon to wed King Joffrey.' she spoke. 

Sansa immediately stood up clumsily and curtsied.  

'Oh-h your grace, I am Sansa Stark and no... You haven't bothered me,' she smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Margaery chuckled and admired the kindness of the Stark girl. 

'There's no need for that sweet girl. Please just call me Margaery,' she beamed. 

Sansa smiled and gazed into Margaery's charming eyes. 'She's absolutely beautiful' Sansa thought, as she blushed and contemplated on what to say to the Tyrell girl.

Margaery sat herself on the bed and motioned for Sansa to come sit next to her. Sansa hastily settled down next to her. She could feel the warm breeze crawl amongst her skin and see the streaks of sunlight covering parts of the stone floor. 

'Sansa. I want to get to know you... And if you want, I can tell you some things about myself,' Margaery grinned and took a hold of the Stark girl's beautiful hair. 

'Let me do your hair while you talk to me,' Margaery spoke sweetly as she undid the little braids and twists that were already made. 

Sansa blushed to herself as she felt Margaery's delicate fingers intertwine with her lustrous auburn hair. She placed both hands on her lap as her back faced Margaery.

'Well... I am a Stark... I am Ned and Catelyn Stark's eldest daughter and I was born in Winterfell,' she said nervously. 

'Ah... I also have three brothers and a sister... Oh, her name is Arya and-'

Tears welled up in Sansa's eyes as she thought about her sister, Arya. She thought about her family - how her father is dead and she didn't even know if her siblings were alive or not. Sansa starting sobbing as tears streamed down her face. 

Margaery immediately stopped doing her hair and looked sympathetically at the Stark girl who sat next to her. She placed a hand on Sansa's shoulder. 

'Sansa I am sorry. What _they_ did to you and your family was cruel. I promise that I am here for you whenever you need me.' Margaery replied sadly.

She glanced at Sansa and saw how upset she looked. But even though her face was stained with tears, she still looked beautiful. Margaery placed her hand on Sansa's and wiped the tears off her face.

'I'm sorry Margaery. I shouldn't be crying like this in front of you. I-I just don't know how to feel anymore... I don't know if my family is okay - if Winterfell is okay,’ she sighed ‘...and I have to marry Tyrion Lannister... And I've never-' Sansa blushed embarrassingly.

Margaery raised her eyebrow and looked at the beautiful Stark girl who sat next to her. She was so pure - so innocent... Yet so mysterious. Margaery shifted closer to Sansa, making her body touch hers.

'Oh sweet girl.' Margaery breathed. 'If it would cheer you up, I could help you...' 

Sansa felt heat rise to her cheeks as she felt the warmth of the Tyrell girl who was sitting so close to her. She could smell the scent of roses surrounding her, as the two girls stared into each other's eyes. Sansa was flustered as she suddenly realised what Margaery meant.

‘Margaery, I.. I don’t think it would be right... Because...’ Sansa trailed off. 

Margaery gave a small smirk.

’Sansa, hm?’ Margaery cupped her cheek and felt the heat that had rose to her face. ‘What do you mean, sweet girl?’ 

Sansa was flustered. Her face turned pink as she glanced at Margaery’s light-blue doe-eyes. Butterflies filled her stomach as she felt her delicate hand on her cheek. Margaery moved her face closer to Sansa’s.

’Like-what..If-f the.. Lannisters found.. Out..’ Sansa stuttered.

Margaery grinned and traced her finger on Sansa’s soft lips. 

Sansa felt more warmth rise to her face. She gazed at the Tyrell girl’s lips. They were in a perfect cupid’s-bow shape and looked so soft - so gentle.

Margaery winked at her.

’They won’t find out,’

Margaery leant forwards to Sansa and placed her lips on hers. Sansa could taste Margaery - she could taste the roses on the tip of her tongue. 

The rays of sun surrounded Margaery and Sansa, as warm heat pleasantly crawled among the skin of two.

It was a kiss that felt like an eternity; a kiss that was filled with bliss and desire. The two girls softly pulled away and started into each other’s eyes. Sansa could still taste Margaery, which made her yearn for more.

The Tyrell girl gave a mischievous look and slowly stood up.

’I will make sure we shall see each other very soon,’ Margaery smiled and turned to the chamber door.

Sansa gave a small grin as she watched Margaery Tyrell leave her chambers.

She sat on the bed for awhile pondering and she made up her mind to take a stroll in the old, elegant gardens.

 


End file.
